


Teaching a Lesson

by colormelarry



Series: Collection of 1D Short Stories [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Desk Sex, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Student Liam, Teacher Zayn, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Underage Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormelarry/pseuds/colormelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wanted some extra credit so that he could graduate on time. His teacher, Zayn, had a way for that to happen. Unfortunately for Liam, this would either turn into his worst nightmare or something he never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EXTRA CREDIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written anything like this before, but here it is.

Liam frowned as he stared down at the test he had just gotten back with a big, fat “F” written in red ink at the top. It was the third one in a row and he couldn’t believe that he was still failing, despite his efforts in studying. He thought he would have done way better this time, but ultimately he was still in the same predicament as usual.

At this rate, graduation was going to be put off and he was going to be stuck with another year of high school. And that was something he really didn’t want to think about. Liam had all these plans for his life nine months from now; university and fun times there. But if he didn’t start getting better grades he could kiss those dreams away for another year. 

“You failed again?” Liam looked over at his best friend, Louis, sitting in the desk next to him. His eyes stared down at the boy’s paper, groaning when he noticed that even Louis could manage to get a C+ on it. So why was he the one failing when he worked harder than everybody else? “Your parents are going to hate this, you know. You’re going to be grounded for, like, a month.”

Liam rolled his eyes, sliding the test into his backpack and zipping it up. “Don’t remind me, Lou. Maybe I can hide it long enough so I can get my grade up,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know how to go about that.”

“You could always ask Mr. Malik for some help or extra credit? He’s a cool guy so I bet he’d do something to help you out.” Louis offered his advice as he got up from his desk at the sound of the bell and heading out the door with the rest of his classmates.

_Extra credit_. Liam thought about it for a moment as he finished putting his books away so he could get home quickly and maybe do some studying. He stood up from his desk and pushed his chair in, ready to head out.

“Mr. Payne, may I have a word, please?”

His stomach dropped as he turned his attention to his English teacher at his desk, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Liam sighed and made his way over to his teacher’s desk, watching as the last student left the room.

“Y-Yes?”

Mr. Malik, Zayn being his first name, pulled a piece of paper from his huge stack and turned it towards Liam. He looked down the list on the paper, noticing that his name was the only highlighted one. “You don’t seem to be trying very hard, Liam. It’s like you’ve given up. Is there a problem?”

Liam dropped his eyes in shame, feeling completely awful. It was true, despite his recent efforts to get his grade up, he had become a bit too preoccupied and his work had been slipping. He knew that if he didn’t get his F up then his nightmares would become a reality and there would be no graduation for him.

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Malik. I’m trying my best, but I guess my best isn’t that great either. Is there _anything_ I can do? Maybe some extra credit or tutoring? I really can’t fail this year.”

Liam was desperate and Zayn must have noticed. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, intrigued by his student’s suggestion. “Anything?” Liam nodded eagerly, his eyes indicating that he had no idea what Zayn was thinking about at that moment. The teacher stared at the boy, looking down his body discretely and checking him out. “Hmmm, yeah. You know what? There is…one thing you could do, I suppose.”

“I’ll do it, really. Just tell me what I need to do and I will do it.”

He was desperate and that excited Zayn a lot. He got up from his desk, walking over to the door and flipping the latch, locking the two of them in and pulling the shade down so nobody passing by could spy on what was happening in the room. He turned around and smirked a bit wickedly.

Liam stared at him, confusion crossing his face. “Why’d you lock the door?”

“You want to place the class, right? You’d do anything?” Zayn chuckled as he walked towards Liam, that same grin continuing to stay on his face. For some reason, Liam felt uneasy and took a step back from the man, not quite sure what he was talking about.

“Mr. Malik, I…”

“Call me Zayn, Liam.”

Liam froze as Zayn put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him from moving away any farther. That uneasy feeling grew rapidly in the pit of his stomach as his eyes flickered from the hand on shoulder and back to his teacher’s eyes.

“Z-Zayn,” Liam stumbled over his words, “what are you–”

Liam didn’t get the chance to finish his question as Zayn moved his hand from the boy’s shoulder and gripped his brunette locks hard, forcing Liam down onto his knees. Liam cried out in discomfort, trying to shake the grip. “Let me go! What are you doing?!”

Zayn laughed. “You want a way to pass my class, right? You said you’d be willing to do anything. Anything at all so you don’t fail the year.” Zayn bent down slightly and whispered in Liam’s ear, causing the younger boy to quiver in fear. “I have a way for that to happen, gorgeous.”

Without warning, Zayn used his free hand and unbuckled his belt before whipping it off and letting it drop to the floor. Liam let out a whimper as Zayn undid his pants, yanking them and his boxers down and revealing his hard cock only inches away from Liam’s face.

“M-Mr. Malik!” Liam cried as he struggled against the grasp in his hair that was keeping him down. Zayn held his cock, moving it a bit forward and letting it rub against his student’s face. The feeling made Liam grunt in displeasure as he tried to move his head away from him. His effort was futile, though, as Zayn gripped his hair harder. “S-Stop! Please!”

“You want to pass my class, don’t you?”

Liam didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to answer, because he wasn’t too sure what his teacher was doing. The only thing he did know was that it couldn’t be good.

“Suck it.”

Liam’s stomach did flips as he shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he glanced up at the man in front of him. “What?!”

“You heard me, Liam. If you want enough credits to pass my class this year,” he smirked, letting his cock press against the boy’s face again, “then suck it.”

Liam couldn’t believe this was happening. He was almost sure that he was dreaming; of course it had to be a dream. Never in a million years would this really happen. People read stories of sexual encounters between teachers and students, but you never think that it will really happen. You never think that yourself would be forced into doing something so disgusting and wrong. You just don’t think it would happen.

Except it was happening. It was happening and Liam was so stunned. He had always considered Zayn to be an attractive man, though the thoughts never went past that. Liam mostly considered himself straight, despite never really being in any kind of relationship with girls. He just never thought that this kind of situation would come up, not only with another man, but with his English teacher. 

And it was unwanted. It was completely unwanted and Liam was afraid. He was afraid of the man in front of him and he wanted to leave. He wanted him to let him go so he could run away and get help. He had to. He had to get out of there, but as Zayn continued to stand there he wasn’t sure that his hopes were going to happen.

“You’re being absurd! Th-This isn’t right!” More tears fell down Liam’s cheeks and he knew that wouldn’t be the end of them. “Please! I’ll do anything except this!”

Open,” Zayn demanded, not listening at all to Liam’s pleas. He pushed the tip of his cock against Liam’s soft lips, wanting him to just open and get it over with. Liam refused entrance though, letting out a silent cry of desperation. “Don’t make me force you, Liam. This is happening whether you like it or not.”

Liam shook his head. “Plea–” As Liam opened his mouth slightly to please, once again, for his teacher to stop this, Zayn took the opportunity and guided his cock quickly through Liam’s parted lips, much to the surprise of the young boy.

Liam immediately gagged at the feeling as Zayn pushed his cock further into his mouth. It was hot on his tongue and a sensation that was completely unknown to him. He didn’t exactly know how to react at first since he wasn’t sure if he hated it or liked it. But he did know that, at that moment, he didn’t want it from this man. “Suck,” Zayn demanded, gripping Liam’s hair harder. Liam shook his head and mumbled something against his teacher’s cock, causing a short moan to fall from Zayn’s lips. “I said suck, Liam.”

The grip on his hair was starting to sting and Liam knew there was only one thing he could do to get this over with and stop it all. He wrapped his tongue around Zayn’s cock as he worked his mouth against it, not really knowing what he was doing, but hoping that he was doing it good enough so it can be done with. Zayn must have liked it, because he moaned and held onto Liam’s hair, rocking his cock further into Liam’s mouth.

“That’s right. Fucking brilliant,” Zayn moaned, pushing his cock further back into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. “Take it all, Liam. You’re gonna take it all.”

Liam choked each time Zayn’s cock made contact with the back of his throat as he felt his breath begin to go. It was too much to take at once, especially considering this was his first time, and he tried his best to stay conscious so he wouldn’t pass out and piss his teacher off. Tears continued to stream down his face as he continued to work the man, praying that the ending would come soon.

“Fuck, I’m so close. So close, Liam,” Zayn moaned, gripping Liam’s hair harder than he had before and spilling out into the young boy’s mouth moments later. Liam choked, not liking the feeling in his mouth at all. Zayn pulled out soon after and Liam thought it was finally over and went to spit the contents in his mouth out. Unfortunately, Zayn squeezed his jaw shut, refusing Liam to do so. “Swallow it.”

Liam shook his head quickly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to concentrate on what was in his mouth. It was no use. The hot, sticky liquid threatened to fall back into his throat and he wanted nothing more than to open his mouth and spit it out. But Zayn wasn’t going to allow that.

“I fucking said swallow it or else.”

Liam had no choice as he prepared himself and swallowed every bit of it. The feeling of disgust rose as it tricked down his throat. He whimpered under Zayn’s grasp, alerting his teacher that he had done as he was told.

“Such a good boy, Liam. No wonder I’ve had my eye on you since day one. I was waiting for the right moment to have you so desperate that you’d give me the opportunity to have some fun with you.”

He finally released Liam from his grasp and the younger boy scrambled backwards, fear completely consuming him as he tried to get far away from Zayn as possible. He coward in fear as he stared the man in the eyes, seeing a hint that gave him the idea that this wasn’t over after all. That this man wanted more. It also gave him this idea when he began to walk towards him again.

“No!” Liam screamed as he jumped to his feet and bolted for the door, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could. He shook the knob furiously, trying to get it open before he was caught again. But he was unable to get the lock undone quick enough as he felt Zayn grab him from behind and pull him back. “Let me go! Let me go right now!”

“We’re not done here.”

Liam sobbed as Zayn tossed him back towards the desk. He took his arm and swiped all the papers and everything onto the floor, giving them full access to the desk. He lifted the young boy up and pushed him against the wood.

What more could he possibly want? Liam didn’t even want to think about it. He had an idea and the thought absolutely frightened him. This man was going to take his innocence. He was going to take his virginity and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t stop him. He couldn’t scream loud enough for help. He couldn’t do anything.

“Stop it! What do you want from me?!”

Zayn smiled as he grabbed his belt from earlier and forced Liam’s hands together before tying them to the drawer, giving him no way to push him away. “I’m going to give you a present for being such a good boy back there.” Liam thrashed against the belt, trying to escape, but it was useless. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“I don’t want a present from you! Just let me go and I swear I won’t tell anyone!”

“That’s not how I play, Liam. You see, you give me something I want and I return the favorite.” Zayn reached down and slowly began to palm Liam’s crotch through his pants. The boy cringed at first before he relaxed at the feeling. For some reason, his body was completely betraying him as the feeling from Zayn’s touch was sending his body soaring. He could feel his cock getting slightly harder from the brief contact and tried to fight any good thoughts he had about it. But all those feelings suddenly vanished when the man quickly undid the boy’s jeans and tugged them down slowly. “You’re gonna like my present if you enjoyed that, Liam.”

“Please stop! I’m begging you!” Liam cried as his jeans were pushed to his ankles. He quickly glanced at Zayn as the man chuckled, staring down at his obvious bulge in his boxers. He wanted to cry even harder in shame as he saw he was completely hard and his cock was practically begging to be touched. He knew this wasn’t what he wanted, but it was like his cock had a mind of his own and was telling him that he did want it.

“If you just wanted me to touch you, Liam, you should have asked.” Zayn leaned down and pressed his lips against his erection through the fabric, causing Liam to tremble against the desk in pleasure. It felt so good, yet so wrong. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Liam could already feel his cock pulsing as Zayn wrapped his mouth around it through his boxers, just teasing him completely and making him even more hard and needy. He hated how badly this was torturing him and he wished so much that the man would just stop so he wouldn’t have these conflicted and unusual feelings.

Zayn worked his mouth a bit longer before he figured Liam was nice and tense. He looked over at the boy who was lying still, his eyes closed and his lips trembling. He looked, once again, so desperate. Yet, this time he looked desperate to be touched. And that was exactly what Zayn was going to do for him. He chuckled under his breath as he took the elastic of the boy’s boxers with one finger, pulling it back before letting it pop back against Liam’s skin. The boy whimpered in surprise, not expecting it at all and not liking it. He let his hand find its place back against Liam as he, once again, palmed him slowly.

“Such a good boy, Liam. You like this, don’t you? You don’t have to be so ashamed. Just tell me what you want.” Zayn pressed his hand down against him, groping his cock through the fabric, just to tease him a bit longer. He watched the boy squirm, obviously enjoying it.

“Please–” Liam croaked as he squeezed his eyes shut, not daring to look his teacher in the eyes out of guilt. He wasn’t sure at this point which he was begging for: to be let go or to be touched. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out either.

“Please what, Liam? Do you want to be touched? What do you want?”

The boy didn’t answer, obviously too embarrassed to. He had no idea what he was saying, or why he was saying it. It wasn’t like he wanted this at all; hell he had just been forced into sucking off his teacher. So how could he possibly want this?

But for some reason…the way Zayn’s hands felt on his body made it feel right. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make Liam fall to shame. And fall to shame, he did. He was losing this battle, he was sure of it. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer and it scared him.

“Answer me!” Zayn yelled as he squeezed Liam through the boxers. Liam cried out in pain, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. “Zayn squeezed tighter as he raised his voice louder. “Tell me to touch you or else!”

“T-Touch me!” Liam choked out and that was all Zayn needed. Zayn ripped Liam’s boxers down and took his fully erect cock in his hand. Liam squirmed against the touch before Zayn’s hand began to move in strides up and down his length, no sign of slowing down in the cards.

Liam wanted to cry from how good it felt and how he hated it so much. He knew how wrong this was and his body was betraying him so badly. He wanted nothing more for it to be over so he could forget how his teacher had violated him and made him feel like he wanted it. But, at the same time, he was enjoying being touched so much at that moment that he didn’t want to it to end just yet.

Zayn tugged on his own cock, feeling himself completely hard as he ran his hand along Liam’s length, flicking his wrist on pace with his own jerking movements. He was completely turned on by the boy on his desk that he wanted so much more from him. He had all along. It had only been two months since he walked into his classroom for the first time, and ever since then he had dreamt and planned for this moment. He planned for so much more. He wanted to know what the young boy felt like inside. He wanted to feel how tight he was on his own cock and there was only one way to find that out.

“Gonne see how you feel on the inside, baby.” Zayn let go of Liam’s cock, letting it fall back onto his stomach, as Liam’s eyes shot open and he stared at his teacher in fear.

“What?! N-No! No, you can’t! I’ve never–”

Zayn’s eyes lit up as he stared at the young boy. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you, Liam?”

Tears fell from Liam’s eyes against as he looked away, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. He never wanted his teacher to know these things about him; he didn’t want anyone to know. And yet it was happening. His teacher knew he was a virgin and by the look on his face he was going to use that. 

“I’ll treat you well, sweet boy. You don’t have to be afraid.” Zayn dropped his fingers down towards Liam’s bum, moving his cheeks aside and fingering over his hole, rubbing circles around it. Liam bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but the sensation was causing his cock to swell again. “It’s a shame that we have no lube here. Sorry, but it’s gonna be a bit painful. We’ll open you up a bit, though.”

Liam opened his mouth to reply, maybe to beg him to just stop and end this, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a scream as Zayn pushed his finger into the boy’s tight hole without a warning. Liam sobbed as his teacher moved his finger within him. The feeling was odd and he didn’t like it at all. The dry friction was maddening and he tried to use all he had to push his fingers out of him. It was no use.

A loud cry came from him after a minute of Liam opening him with one finger when he added a second one, stretching him out. He begged for him to stop, crying that it hurt too much and he couldn’t take it. But Zayn just shushed him, covering his mouth with his free hand as he slipped a third one in there after another minute.

“God, Liam,” Zayn moaned, moving his fingers within him. “You’re so tight. So fucking tight. Gonna be so good on my cock.” Zayn licked his lips as he stretched him out a little more before pulling his fingers out. He stared down at the boy’s open hole, smirking as he bent down a little. “I can only imagine how you taste.” His tongue stuck out towards the boy’s hole and right across the rim, coaxing a moan from the young boy as he arched his back.

Zayn started out with kitten licks, letting his tongue swirl over the sensitive rim and teasing his student as much as he could. Liam let out a desperate sob, his cock leaking precum now and begging for a release. Being licked there felt so weird and yet it felt so good. And he wanted it to stop so he wouldn’t be so ashamed. The man finally breached Liam with his tongue, pushing past the tight muscles and working him again, this time with his tongue. He moaned as he pumped his tongue into the boy, which only made Liam tense around him.

“Please,” Liam sobbed, his cock screaming to be touched so he could come. He was so close and he knew that if Zayn continue that the shame may permanently burn him. But that didn’t stop Zayn as he pulled his tongue from the boy and smirked, staring down and chuckling at how desperate he was. “Please, I’m begging. I need to…I-I really need to…”

Liam looked so close and Zayn didn’t like that. “Well I might as well help you. I want to taste you, baby. I want you in my mouth before we have some real fun.” He took Liam’s cock, causing Liam to moan even at the little touch. He moved his head closer, sticking his tongue out again stand licking up the entire length of his cock. Once he reached the top, he wrapped his lips around the head. He teased his tongue across the slit, only driving Liam crazier. He knew he was getting so close. “I’m really gonna.” Liam wasn’t sure if he was warning him or if he was begging for this to stop, but he did know that it was going to happen.

Zayn sucked on the head of his cock for only a moment before he move his head down, taking Liam all the way back and focusing on breathing through his nose. He could only assume that the man had done this often as it wasn’t too hard for him to take his full length, unlike himself earlier. Things only got worse for Liam as Zayn worked his muscles around him, trying to pull his orgasm from him as he deep throated the young boy.

It worked because moments later Liam cried loudly as it was pulled from him and he shot his load down his teacher’s throat, shame being clear in his moans. Zayn took it all and swallowed every bit of it, enjoying it as the boy dropped his shoulders down and practically collapsed against the desk. Zayn swirled his tongue once around the boy’s cock, giving him one last suck before pulling his mouth off and smiling widely.

“You’re so weak, Liam,” Zayn chuckled as he ran his hand through the boy’s hair. Liam didn’t give much of a fight, being extremely exhausted after that. “So weak, yet so pretty. Yeah, I chose a really good boy.”

“Please…” Tears fell from Liam’s eyes once again as he pleaded for this to finally be over. He didn’t want Zayn to fuck him; he didn’t want it at all. Zayn opened his mouth, ready to tell him that they were just beginning, but was interrupted by the sound of his phone alarm ringing.

“Well, I guess we’ve run out of time, Liam. Such a shame. I would have loved to feel how tight you were on my cock _this time_.” Zayn pulled away from the boy and pulled his boxers and pants back up, buttoning himself. “I guess it’ll just have to wait until next time.”

“Next time?!” Liam panicked as he pulled against the belt that was keeping him tied to the desk still. “There is no next time! You said if I did this then you would pass me!” Liam shook his head quickly, wanting to end this once and for all.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders. “I changed my mind, sweet boy. Don’t look so disappointed. I do it all the time. I just had too much fun with you this time that I decided to extend our new deal.” Zayn leaned against the boy’s body, slipping his hand under Liam’s shirt and squeezing his hardened nipple. The boy winced, not expecting it. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun getting to know each other over the next nine months.”

Liam sobbed, struggling to get away from him. This couldn’t be happening. It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. He was forced into doing something he didn’t want, and now he was being told that this wasn’t the end of it? No. He wasn’t having any of that. This man couldn’t get away with that. This was not happening.

“Please…Please, I’m begging you. I’ll tell. I swear I’ll tell someone what you’ve done and what you plan on doing,” Liam threatened, but that only seemed to make Zayn extremely angry. He squeezed the nub harder as Liam groaned in pain.

“You won’t tell anyone, Liam. You don’t want to not graduate, do you?” Zayn continued to pinch him under the shirt. “Nobody would believe you anyway, boy. Word around the teacher’s lounge is that you’re a slut, Liam. A little slut that has tried to seduce his teachers’ before.”

“No! I never done that! You’re wrong!”

“I mean, of course I’m the one who started that rumor. I had to get them to believe me just in case you would threaten something stupid like that.” Liam finally let go of his nipple, trailing his fingers back down his body. “So you won’t tell anyone, Liam. If you do, I’ll make sure you never see graduation. Hell, I’ll make it seem like you’re the one who came onto me.”

Liam sobbed, feeling so empty. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. His reputation had been ruined and now he had no escape from this. Nobody would believe him. They really wouldn’t. So what was he supposed to do? He had no choice but to give in. 

“Fine. I-I’ll do whatever you want.” The words didn’t even sound like his own.

“You’re going to be such a fun, little cockslut, Payne. We’re going to be working very close together. You know what I want to do?” Zayn reached forward to untie Liam from the desk finally. “You’re going to tell everyone you know that I’m tutoring you to help raise your grade. You’re going to tell them that you need a lot of tutoring and that we’ll be working _very_ late into the night sometimes.”

Liam just nodded in agreement, not fighting back as the tears fell down his face. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow after school, Liam. It’ll be our first studying session. So be sure to be prepared and ready for me.” Zayn pulled the belt loose and released Liam. He pushed himself off of the boy and left him there as he straightened himself up and grabbed his item to leave for his meeting.

Liam just laid there completely still, feeling so violated and not wanting to move at all. This was really happening. And he had no choice.

“Oh, Liam.” Zayn turned to face him once more as he reached the door. “You were so tensed this time. Relax some next time, okay? It’ll make it way more enjoyable.” Zayn grinned as he left the room without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Liam stared at the ceiling, going everything that just happened in his head. He could still sense Zayn’s touch over his body, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He made him feel so good that it almost seemed right, but at the same time this was his teacher and he had completely violated him in more ways than one.

And it was going to keep happening. This was going to keep happening until Zayn got bored with him. He had no way to stop it.

Liam pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed silently. How could this happen? All he wanted was some extra credit to help boost his grade. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this to happen, but it did. And now he had no choice but to play by his teacher’s rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.


	2. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam returns to school following what had happened and finds himself having conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I PROMISE I'LL START UPDATING THIS MORE OFTEN.

_“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun getting to know each other over the next nine months.”_

Liam wanted to puke. The thought of going back to that school and having to do all that over and over again with his teacher made his skin crawl. He couldn’t count how many times he showered after everything, trying to rid himself of the memories that happened after school that day. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t forget. No, the memories were burned into his mind and he was sure that they always would be.

Zayn Malik was a monster.

Liam wanted to take back everything he ever thought about him; how he seemed like a good guy and how handsome he was. He wanted to take them back, because the man didn’t deserve to have those things thought of him ever again. Not after what he did to Liam. He deserved to be locked away.

But both Liam and Zayn knew that was never going to happen.

Zayn was clever, _too_ clever. He had planned what they were going to do for quite a while that he took the time to smear his name in wrongful ways all over the school. It was clear to Liam now why the teachers always looked so disgusted and so disappointed in him. It was all because Zayn tarnished his name. And now if he wanted to spill the beans about how Zayn took advantage of him, he wouldn’t be able to.

Nobody would believe him.

And nobody would save him.

Liam managed to convince his parents that he had a stomach bug all week and was able to stay home from school so he wouldn’t have to see or face Zayn at all.

Zayn.

Every time Liam thought about him he would feel so disgusted with how his teacher had treated him. Weren’t teachers supposed to be there to protect their students and keep them safe from terrible people? Liam just couldn’t wrap his mind around what this man was doing to him and what he planned on doing to him. He never felt so dirty in his life.

And not only was he disgusted with what his teacher had done, but he was also disgusted with himself. The way Zayn touched him made him feel so good that he was completely ashamed of himself for getting off by it. He begged to be touched. He wanted to be touched. And he didn’t know why. He didn’t know why this man had such a hold over him. 

He just wanted to forget.

But he knew that was impossible, because as he stepped through the halls and headed down towards his last class of the day, he knew who would be there and he knew what would happen once class was dismissed and they were all alone. Hell, it was probably the first time Liam prayed the school wouldn’t end for the day so that he wouldn’t have to be with him.

He felt woozy as he slowly made his way down towards the room, his body swaying back and forth and his head spinning with many different thoughts. He wanted to run and just never show up, but he knew he couldn’t afford to miss any more classes or else he really wouldn’t be able to graduate on time and may be forced into spending another year with Mr. Malik.

He leaned against the wall outside the classroom and held his hand to his chest, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. There was no room for a panic attack in the middle of the class. People would notice and that would only make Zayn angrier and probably do something even worse to Liam. He could do this. He could make it through this for the next nine months. He had to. 

Except that still didn’t make any of it right and it definitely didn’t make him feel any better about what his teacher was doing to him. It would never be right, despite what good and pleasurable feelings may come out of it.

As the warning bell rung, Liam took one last breath before exhaling and walking into the classroom. And, much to his surprise, Mr. Malik wasn’t there at his desk, awaiting the moment Liam would return to school. Instead, it was a younger man who was going over a piece of paper behind the desk. His brown locks fell over his green eyes and Liam had never been so relieved to see another human being in his life.

“Liam!” He turned around and found a familiar face sitting in their normal seats near the back of the class. He quickly moved over there and took his usual seat next to Louis. “It’s about time you came back to school! I haven’t seen you in days!” Louis complained as he stretched out over his desk, yawning loudly.

“Sorry, Lou. I was…sick.” Liam hated lying to his best friend, but what was he supposed to say? He knew that if Louis found out about what happened then he would run straight to Zayn and try to beat the shit out of him. And if Zayn found out then Liam’s chances of graduating would fly right out the window. And, worse, Louis might get himself involved in something Liam wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. 

“Well, thank God you’re back. Mr. Malik has been in a really bad mood this week and I was getting incredibly bored with his angry rambling about shit I don’t give a damn about. I’d rather flick paper footballs at you.”

Liam tensed in his chair. So Zayn had noticed that he was absent. That meant he would be even angrier the next time Liam would see him. He just prayed that that time would come a lot later and he wouldn’t have to see him for quite a while.

“Where is Mr. Malik, by the way?” Liam didn’t want to bring it up, but he needed to know if he was going to be free today or not. He was really hoping for the not part. He just wanted class to be over so he could get the hell out of there as fast as he could. That could work, right? If they had a substitute then maybe Zayn wouldn’t be coming for him after all.

“Eh, he’s in a meeting. Can’t say I’m disappointed, because Mr. Styles is taking over the class today.” Louis glanced in the man’s direction, smiling and licking his lips like he was ready to pounce any second. “He sure is something else. What I would give to have him jump my bones.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you dare say that,” Liam warned, not really meaning to, but the words just slipping right out of his mouth. He really didn’t want to hear about inappropriate student–teacher relationships; whether they were real or just fantasies. Louis didn’t need to get involved in the same way he did.

Louis gave him a weird look, not understanding his sudden outburst. “Geez, what’s got you so tensed, Payno? I’m just saying that Mr. Styles is _really_ fit.” Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Is it because you don’t want to hear about all my gayness since you’re so ‘straight’, Liam.”

Straight. Liam had considered himself straight for as long as he could remember. But after finding pleasure in how Zayn had touched him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was wrong all this time. Could he really be gay after all? Or was it just the way that Zayn touched him?

“It’s not that,” Liam sighed as he laid his head on his desk. “Sorry, I’m just having a bad…Well, a bad year.”

Louis gave him a pat on the shoulder, trying to make him feel better. “Did you talk to Mr. Malik about extra credit? I really don’t want to graduate without you, buddy.” He smiled and Liam couldn’t help but cringe.

“Yeah, I talked to him.” He really didn’t want to think about how the only way he was going to get that extra credit was by allowing Zayn to violate him and use his body however he wished. “Mr. Malik is going to tutor me and help me get my grade up.” He used the word ‘tutor’ very lightly, because he knew there would be less studying and more touching.

“Good! You get on his good side, because I want to see you in that cap and gown at the end of the year!”

Liam didn’t get the chance to reply as Mr. Styles started the class. He introduced himself to everyone who wasn’t familiar with him and explained how he didn’t have a class this period and was helping Mr. Malik out while he was in a meeting. Liam couldn’t help but feel less relieved at the fact that Zayn was actually there, but he wondered if he would really be able to get out of there before he came back from his meeting.

As class moved on, Liam couldn’t concentrate one bit. He tried to pay attention, but he found his eyelids threatening to shut every so often and he would have to pop up to try and stay alerted to his surroundings. But as more time passed, he couldn’t help but feel his head slip back down against his desk and his eyes finally shutting, forcing him to sleep.

And, of course, he couldn’t escape Zayn in his dreams either.

Liam wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed or how long he had been asleep, but he found out soon enough that he was asleep for _way_ too long as a pair of arms wrapped around him and someone leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Welcome back, my pet.”

The boy jumped away and tried to scramble away, to get away as fast as possible, but the arms around his body kept him secured in his seat. He knew exactly who it was and what was going to happen now that he had been trapped.

“Where do you think you’re going, Liam? You can’t just run out on me. It’s been so long since we last saw each other.” Zayn leaned down and nibbled on the boy’s ear, yanking on it with his teeth, which only mad Liam close his eyes and pray that he was still asleep and just dreaming. He wasn’t. “I’ve missed you, Liam. So much. Why did you abandon me like that? Why, Liam?”

“I-I didn’t…I w-was sick…” Liam lied, but he figured Zayn didn’t need to know the truth. Unfortunately, his teacher was extremely good at picking out a lie.

“Oh Liam…That’s so disappointing,” he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against the boy’s and tightened his grip. “You shouldn’t lie to me, baby. I don’t like when people lie to me.”

Liam didn’t even get time to register that Zayn had figured out his lie as he was being pulled from the seat and forced onto the desk so that he was lying there on his stomach. Zayn kept a hand pressed hard on his back so he wasn’t able to get up; no matter how much Liam struggled, Zayn was way stronger than him. He had the power.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Liam. Such a bad boy and it’s so disappointing. I’m going to have to punish you now.”

“P-Punish?!” Liam’s voice cracked as the man gripped his trousers and began to tug them down just a bit, along with his boxers, leaving his bum visible. Liam squirmed under Zayn’s grasp, trying to fight it and not exactly sure what the older man had planned for this so called punishment. “Please don’t!”

“Oh, I’m not going to touch you like that _yet_ , Liam. That would be a reward, not a punishment. I’m just going to show you that you can’t lie to me. I own you now. Do you understand?” And with that, Zayn pulled his free hand back and slammed it right against Liam’s bum.

Liam yelled out in pain, not expecting that from Zayn at all. He hadn’t been spanked in years, and when he had it was just a simple smack. No, this was painful. The sting was absolutely unbearable and he let a single tear fall down his face.

“If you scream anymore you’re going to regret it. I promise you that.” Zayn pulled his hand back again and smacked his bum once more, a little harder this time. “Do you understand me, Liam?” Liam just nodded in silence as he bit down on his lip to keep himself from yelling. More tears fell as the man swatted at him once again.

“You are mine. You got that? You don’t lie to me ever again.” He continued to slam his hand against the boy’s skin and Liam took it all, his body shaking each time against the desk. He sobbed silently and prayed that it would be over, but after each swat came another soon after. 

“You abandoned me, Liam! I told you I would see you the next day and you didn’t show up for an entire week!” **Smack**. “This isn’t going to cut it! You come every day, you got that?!” **Smack**. “If you don’t come and don’t give me a warning that you’re sick and I can’t come and visit you, the next time I see you after that the punishment will be even worse!” **Smack**.

“Z–Zayn! Please! Stop! It hurts!” Liam’s ass burned so bad and he was pretty sure that if he could see it right then there would be multiple bruises.

“I’ll tell you when we’re done!”

**Smack.  
** Smack.  
Smack. 

Liam’s entire body was trembling at this point and he wasn’t quite sure how much more he could take. He was in so much pain as Zayn continued to slap his ass, showing no signs of stopping until _he_ thought Liam had learned his lesson. All Liam really knew was that he was never going to lie to him ever again.

Not long after he felt a pair of lips kiss over his new bruises, trying to sooth him. “I’m sorry I had to do that, Liam, but you have to know the rules. You don’t lie to me, sweet boy. Do you understand? Tell me you understand.”

“I-I understand.”

He did understand. He just didn’t want to obey the rules. He wanted this to end. He knew that there wasn’t going to be an ending to this, not until the nine months were up, but he just prayed that someone would find them soon and this would just come to an end. Someone had to, right? This couldn’t go on for so long without someone noticing. He had to have hope that it would happen and he would be free.

Freedom sounded so good.

Zayn finally let go of the boy and let him stand. “Now that we have that settled, we’ll get down to business.” He smiled at him and reached forward, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him closer. “I’ve missed you, Liam. I’ve missed you a lot since you’ve been gone.” Zayn leaned forward and placed a small kiss against Liam’s lips. Liam was surprised at the softness, thinking about how good it felt. A part of him wanted to resist, but he knew that it wouldn’t be good for him. “Tell me you’ve missed me, Liam.”

Liam really didn’t want to lie, but he felt like he had no choice. “I–I’ve missed you, Z–Zayn.” He hated the words that came out of his mouth, because they weren’t true at all, but he knew that he had to obey his teacher. It was a rule.

“Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

“H–How?”

Liam regretted ever asking that question as Zayn gripped the boy’s hand and pulled him along behind him. Liam wasn’t exactly sure where they were going and a part of him really didn’t want to know either. All he did know was that they were leaving the classroom, just as a club was heading into the room for their meeting. Liam wished so much that he could beg them for help, but he knew that he would just look crazy to other students. 

“Where are we going?”

He didn’t get a response, but was even more confused when Zayn pushed him into the stairwell and started leading him down to the basement of the school. Liam had never been to the basement, mostly because it was usually used for storage now that the new building had been build a few months ago. He had no idea why they were heading down there, but panic started to rise in him as his teacher pulled open a door to one of the rooms and pushed him inside, following silently behind and locking it.

“Why did you–” Liam let out a yell when he was interrupted by Zayn slamming into him and pushing him up against the wall. The room echoed with the sound they made from hitting it and he cringed slightly as his head hit it hard. He wondered if anyone would notice the sound and come to discover what it was, but that was only his hopes talking and he knew that wouldn’t happen. “Please stop!”

“But we’re just getting started, baby.” Zayn trailed his lips up Liam’s neck as he switched between kissing and sucking the skin every now and again. Liam groaned loudly when he sucked hard and he was pretty sure that Zayn had left a mark on him; something he’d have to cover up so that nobody would find out about what’s going on.

As he was lost in thought about how he was going to keep all of this a secret, he hadn’t even realized that Zayn stopped until he was being pulled away and slammed up against one of the tables. His eyes went wide as he was curious, again, as to what was going to happen now. He wished he hadn’t been so curious, though, when his pants were being unbuttoned and pulled down. Zayn got them off and tossed them away, much to Liam’s protests.

“No, no, no,” Liam pleaded, not wanting anything to happen like last time. He still wasn’t over the way Zayn had touched him and how, unfortunately, good it had felt. He didn’t want to have these confusing feelings again, because this was his teacher and, dammit, he was taking advantage of him. He didn’t need to feel this again.

“Shhh,” Zayn hushed him as he tugged on Liam’s boxers. Once they were hanging off his ankles, Liam blushed excessively that he thought his head might explode. How could he let this happen? He cursed himself for ever asking for extra credit and getting himself caught in this kind of situation. Why him? Why did Zayn have to go for him? And why was it so conflicting every time he felt the man’s hands on him?

Too many questions and not enough answers. Liam just wished that the end of the year was here and he could forget about everything that happened, and what would happen, between him and his teacher. Though, he had a feeling that long after he graduated, these memories would still burn into his head and haunt him for a long time. He would never be able to escape Zayn, even if he was hundreds of miles away. He had his hold on him. He was going to stay with him for forever, even if he wasn’t there.

With the questions running through his head, Liam didn’t even hear the sound of Zayn popping open a bottle of lube and squirting it into his hand. By the time he was aware of the situation, it was way too late when he felt coldness against his hole. He gasped loudly, jumping from the feeling as his eyes shot to Zayn. He was ready to plead for him not to do it, but by the time he opened his mouth Zayn was already pushing his finger into Liam.

It was much easier to adjust to the feeling this time rather than last time. The lube might have helped, but this time he was used to the feeling of Zayn’s fingers inside of him. Though, it was still awkward and still quite uncomfortable and embarrassing. A moan fell from his lips as he bit his lip quickly, afraid to let out anymore noises to make Zayn think that he was actually enjoying what was happening. He wasn’t; at least he didn’t think he was. It was so confusing. It felt good, but he hated it. How does that even make sense?

He tried to convince himself that he didn’t like it; that he hated it. He tried so hard, but the way Zayn’s finger moved inside of him was making him think otherwise. He closed his eyes, letting go for a moment and letting it happen. It was wrong. He knew this. It was beyond wrong. Liam knew it and a part of him hoped Zayn did too. But, even so, he couldn’t help but continue to moan against his own will, even more so when Zayn added a second finger.

“You like that, baby?” Zayn grinned when he saw the pleased look on Liam’s face. He seemed to be wanting to fight against his words, but nothing came from Liam except a couple of groans and moans of pleasure. Zayn took that as a yes and pushed a third finger inside of him in response to that. “Ride my fingers, baby. I want you to come on just my fingers.”

Liam was only half listening, most of his thoughts being consumed with conflicting feelings about what was happening. As much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn’t help but want _more_ of it. No, he needed more. His cock was screaming for something more than just fingers and he hated it so much.

Zayn continued to finger him, working him really good and brushing past something that made Liam moan so loud that he didn’t realize that it had come from him. His eyes went wide for a moment and he looked at Zayn, who was standing there smiling like he had all the power in your world. “You liked that, huh?” He moved his fingers, massaging over the prostate gently. Liam threw his head back against the desk, arching his back and moaning again. His cock swelled quickly and he knew that if Zayn kept doing that he was going to come.

“I just–” Liam didn’t even know what he was trying to say. He was putty in Zayn’s hands at this point. It felt too good; it felt amazing. He never wanted it to stop. A part of him was screaming for Zayn to stop, to end this madness, even though he knew his teacher wouldn’t listen to him. But another part of him wanted to beg Zayn for more; for something to make him feel a million times better than what his fingers were doing.

He wanted his cock.

And it made him disgusted. He hated how Zayn could make him rethink everything in just a split second. He was so nervous this morning about having to face this man again and, even back in the classroom, he didn’t want anything to do with him. But now, with his fingers deep inside of him, he was now in a different state of mind of wanting Zayn more than anything at that moment.

“Not today, Liam. There’s not enough time. So for now you just better come on my fingers or else.”

It wasn’t really a problem to Liam. His cock was throbbing so badly against his check and it didn’t take much longer before he was groaning loudly and releasing his load all over his chest. He was breathing heavily as Zayn finishing fingering him out and pulled his fingers from him. He grabbed some paper towels from a nearby table and cleaned up his fingers and the mess Liam had made.

Liam leaned his head against the table and felt a few tears trickle down his face. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so weak as to actually enjoy that. He wanted to rip his skin right off and take a shower for a hundred years so that he would never have to feel that way again. He wasn’t sure why Zayn had this effect on him, but he knew that this was going to make things even more problematic than they were. He couldn’t give in; he wouldn’t give in.

But he was. Every time Zayn touched him and made him feel good that was him giving in; giving in to Zayn. He was allowing his teacher to get the wrong idea and that could only make this thing between them grow. And Liam really didn’t want that to happen. He wanted it all to stop.

“It’s a shame it’s already so late. I really wanted to feel how tight you are on my cock this time,” Zayn sighed, obviously disappointed. “You should probably get home before your parents start to question where you are.” Zayn leaned over top of Liam and smiled down at him. He ran his hand down Liam’s body, fiddling with the head of Liam’s cock in the process just to tease him a bit more. Liam closed his eyes and let out a breath at the small touch, which only pleased Zayn even more. He moved his fingers up his torso before placing his hand on Liam’s cheek. “You’re such a good boy, Liam. I think you should come over this weekend for one of our study sessions.”

Liam silently groaned to himself, knowing that probably no studying would be happening as long as Zayn was in control. But he knew he couldn’t argue and just nodded in agreement. Zayn continued to grin as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy’s, giving him a long kiss before pushing away.

“I’ll see you soon.” It sounded more like a promise or a threat rather than a simple goodbye to Liam.

He didn’t say anything as he let out a small cry once he heard the door slam shut.


End file.
